


Under Cover

by moth2fic



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Gen, International Fanworks Day 2018, Written for a DW/LJ challenge - fic in 42 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 23:51:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13692432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moth2fic/pseuds/moth2fic
Summary: Partners worry about each other.





	Under Cover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fictionwriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictionwriter/gifts).



> Gifted to Fictionwriter because we independently used the same theme for our response to the challenge. Loaded to the Archive today in honour of International Fanworks Day.

Irish terrorism. 

Bodie thinking he should have gone instead, worried. 

But Cowley only meant Doyle could have avoided the rain. Drowned rats in ci5hq were not apparently appreciated.

Ray laughed, shaking drops from his curls at Bodie.

Problem solved, this time.


End file.
